The Vacation
by Britishgurl13
Summary: Rosalina asks Nat to go on vacation with her. Will they take things further or will they just stay friends? What will Nat suprise Rosalina with while their there? This will be a multi chapter story. Rating may or may not change.
1. Chapter 1

**Well this is my first Naked Brothers Band story... so wish me luck! **

**Also I owe alot of this story to NatalinaFanForever. They helped me with this and inpspired me to write this. So if you go to my favorite authors they have some great Nat and Rosalina storys! **

**One other thing I DON'T OWN THE NAKED BROTHERS BAND! But I wish!**

**Last thing then you can read the story. Oh what was it? OH I know! Hope you enjoy!:)**

Someone knocked on the Wolff's door.

"I'll get it!" Nat called.

He opened the door and there stood Rosalina.

"Hey Rosie!" Nat said.

"Hey Nat!" She replied. "Can we talk?"

"Yeah." He took her hand and led her to the purple couch.

They both sat down.

"So, what's up?" Nat asked.

"Well my dad is taking me on this vacation and I was wondering if you maybe, wanted to come with us." Rosalina explained.

"Really? Me?" Nat asked.

"Well yeah, you're my best friend, and best friends do this stuff together."

"Oh."

"Yeah! So do you want to come?"

"Of course I do Rosie."

"Cool."

"Yeah, I'm going to go ask my dad."

"Good idea."

Nat walked into the Fuzzy Room where his dad was in.

"Hey dad?" Nat asked.

"Yeah son?" Mr. Wolff responded.

"Can I go on vacation with Rosalina?"

"Where is this vacation at?"

"I don't know."

"When do you leave?"

"I don't know."

"How long are you gonna be there?"

"….. I don't know…"

Nat left the room to go ask Rosalina.

"Hey Rosie?"

"Yes Nat?"

"Well a few things, one, where are we going? Second when are we leaving, and third, how long are we gonna be there?

"Well first I don't know where were going, my dad said it's a surprise, all he said was someplace warm. And we leave next week on Wednesday, and were going to be there, wherever going for 11 days."

"Be right back again."

"OK."

Nat walked into the Fuzzy Room.

"OK dad, her dad said it was a surprise, it's someplace warm. Also we leave next week and are going to be there for 11 days."

"That's fine."

"So I can go?"

"Yes."

"Thanks dad you're the best!"

Nat walked back into the living room with a huge smile on his face.

"Rosie, I can go!" Nat said.

"That's great," Rosalina said pulling him into a hug.

…

Wednesday came before Nat even knew it.

Mr. Tai picked Nat up from his apartment at 6am and they drove to the airport.

Once they were all in the car Mr. Tai decided to tell them where they were going.

"Do you guys want to know where were going?" Mr. Tai asked them.

"Yes!" They both said at the same time.

"OK well were going to…. Disney World!" He said.

"Really?" Rosalina asked.

"Yes." Mr. Tai replied.

"Wow dad you're the best!

"I know."

"Mr. Tai?" Nat asked.

"Yes Nat?" he asked.

"Well I'm really happy that your taking me to Disney World and all but isn't that like a lot of money?"

Leave it to Nat to be so polite.

"I got that all covered with your dad." Mr. Tai informed him.

"Cool… wait he knows?" Nat asked.

"Yeah I told him."

"Oh."

After they got through bag check and security they sat in the waiting room, and waited for there flight number to be called.

"You excited Rosie?" Nat asked.

"Of course I am! I mean going to Disney World with your best friend, nothing gets better than that. Are you excited?" Rosalina said.

"Yeah! Wouldn't that be cool if the band could play there one day?" Nat said.

"That would be a dream come true!" Rosalina

"Haha! If only that would really happen." Nat said.

"Hey you could always talk to Cooper." Rosalina said.

"True."

"Flight 712 is now boarding." The flight attended sadi from the speaker.

"That's us." Mr. Tai informed them.

They got up and gave there tickets to the flight attended and boarded the plane.

The flight to Florida took only a few hours. At the Florida airport they got on a bus which took them to Disney World. Once they were in Disney World they checked into there hotel, which was Beach Club. And then went up to there room. Rosalina and Nat were going to share a bed, then Mr. Tai had his own. Once they got all situated Nat and Rosalina were really anxious to go into the parks.

"Hey dad me and Nat are going to go to one of the parks." Rosalina said.

"Which one?" Mr. Tai asked.

"Nat?" Rosalina said.

"Which ever one you want." Nat said.

"Oh lets to the Magic Kingdom then." Rosalina said.

"That's what I was thinking." Nat said.

"Dad, tickets." Rosalina said.

"Oh right." Mr. Tai said and gave them the tickets.

"Thanks, bye dad." Rosalina said.

"Oh Rosalina." Mr. Tai said. "Be back by six or so. I'm taking you to this very nice and expensive restaurant."

"Ok" Rosalina said

Her and Nat left and headed for The Magic Kingdom.

**Well that was the first chapter to The Vacation! Hope you enjoyed! **

**Review and I will be your best friend!:) lol. **

**Also don't forget to check out NatalinaFanForever! Member the instuctions! **

**Thanks for reading!:) Love, BritishGurl13 3 :)**


	2. A Day Well Spent

**Hey I'm back! **

**I'd like to thank at NatlinaFanForever again, beacause, honsetly I did not know how to add chapters but she helped me! So thanks and check out her page!**

**One more thing... Um well I hope you like this chapter!:) **

At the Magic Kingdom Nat and Rosalina gave their ticket to the ticket person. And headed inside.

As soon as Rosalina saw the castle she grabbed Nat's hand.

"It's nothing like I could ever dream of." Rosalina said.

"I know it's so magical, so pretty." Nat replied.

They walked down Main Street, USA. In the direction of the castle.

"So what do you want to go on?" Rosalina asked Nat.

"Well if your asking I've been dying to go on Big Thunder Mountain Railroad." Nat said.

"Sounds like fun!"

So they went on Big Thunder Mountain Railroad, then Space Mountain, then Splash Mountain, after that they went on Pirates of the Caribbean.

Nat made with Rosalina on the Haunted Mansion, since she was reluctant to go on it, from it being to scary, Nat told her that if she gets scared, she can hold his hand and bury her head into his shoulder, honestly the ride is pretty creepy. Rosalina of course did that a few times.

They went on Buzz Lightyear's Space Spin, which Rosalina beat Nat, since she was such and awesome gamer. They went to the Laugh Floor and had a few laughs. After that they grabbed some lunch. After words they went on Peter Pan and the Jungle Cruise. They sat and watched the parade, then went on The Little Mermaids Under the Sea, then The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh.

By then it was about 4:30 so they grabbed a quick snack. They went back on Big Thunder Mountain Railroad since they enjoyed it so much, than headed back to the hotel.

Nat and Rosalina got ready to go, they dressed up in the nicest thing they brought. Rosalina in a dress and Nat in a nice shirt. And some khakis.

The restaurant they were going to was called Bistro De Paris, a very fancy restaurant located at Walt Disney's Boardwalk Resort.

Once they were at the restaurant, everyone ordered their food and ate it, then had dessert. Nat could not keep his eyes off Rosalina she looked so pretty.

They finished their food and paid then left.

They rode on the monorail back to the hotel. Every night the hotel has a movie under the stars, and a campfire with marshmallows, so Nat and Rosalina went down to thar.

"Hey Nat?" Rosalina asked when they were sitting under the stars waiting for the movie "Who do you have a crush on. I mean were best friends and we have never told each other this, so lets kiss and tell, and confess."

"Well I a… um... well…I…ahh." Is all Nat could reply.

"You can tell me anything you know." Rosalina said.

"There just one problem…." Nat said.

"What?" Rosalina asked.

"It's you."

**Ohhhh cliff-hanger! lol. But I hope you liked this chapter! I will update soon! I promise! I might make another story, but this story has to be done first!:) **

**Leave a review, and make me smile!:)**

**Also don't forget to check out at NatalinaFanForever!**

**Bye, Britishgurl13  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey I'm back! I finally had time to make this chapter, I can't believe it's April and I'm having a snow day! Well that's South Dakota for you! It looks like a tornado hit and then it started snowing! **

**And if you haven't yet check out NatalinaFanForever!**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**The line of the last chapter:**

**"You can tell me anything you know." Rosalina said.**

**"There just one problem…." Nat said.**

**"What?" Rosalina asked.**

**"It's you."**

**Member that! Well that's what it was! lol! **

**Once again hope you enjoy!:)**

"Y-you like m-me, I'm the one that you like?" Rosalina asked.

"Um, yeah." Nat said blushing and looking away.

"Oh," is all Rosalina managed to say.

Nat just sat there and remained silent. They both sat in an awkward silence, looking at the stars, then something popped into Nat's mind.

"Wait, if I told you who I like, then who do you like, its only fair if you tell me too, you know." Nat said.

'Well," Rosalina began, "It's silly I know, but then again, everyone falls in love with him, it's just something that makes girls go crazy."

"And?" Nat said.

Why it so hard to tell him, now that you know he likes you, you can tell him, just do it, Rosalina thought. "And well… It's, um, well… it's you." She looked away blushing.

"Oh, really? Everyone falls in love with me, I make girls go crazy, including you?" Nat asked, surprised, and super happy Rosalina likes him.

Rosalina laughed at him. "Yeah, and I'm pretty sure everyone knows that too, ask anyone you know, that's why all those girls go up to you, and go crazy."

"Wow, h-how have I never noticed that? Wait I know!" Nat said smiling.

"Why?

"Well, it's because I only ever pay attention to you."

"Really?"

"Yeah." Nat said, "Hey Rosie?"

"Yes Nathaniel?"

Nat laughed at her, "Would you be my girlfriend?

**Sorry if that last part seemed cheesy to you, like it did to me! lol**

**Oh would you look at that, another cliff hanger!**

**Well hope you liked this chapter! **

**Don't forget to check out NatalinaFanForever! **

**Be a good person and do a favor… Review!:) **

**Britishgur13 **


	4. Chapter 4

The Vacation Chapter 4

**Well hey! lol. But I'm back with a new chapter, so hope you enjoy!**

**Also like I've said check out NatalinaFanForever's page for more Natalina stories!  
**

**Sorry I haven't been updating, I've been busy and what not, but fear not I'm back! **

**I just love this story, it has some of my favorite things, Disney and The Naked Brothers Band. **

**Last lines of last chapter:**

**Yeah," Nat said, "Hey Rosie?"**

"**Yes Nathaniel?"**

**Nat laughed at her, "Would you be my girlfriend?"**

**Ohhh juicy! lol. One other thing, sorry about my SUPER short chapters, this one will be over 1,000 words long, and the future ones! I promise!:)**

"Your girlfriend? Really me?" Rosalina said, half in shock, and also half of her felt like she was about to faint. Starstruck you could say.

"Yeah, or-or not." Nat said.

"Well… Yeah!"

"Oh thank god! I thought you were about to say no."

"Why would I say that? Member, I have a crush on you!"

"Haven't forgot that yet!"

Rosalina laughed, and took his hand. "So… you're my boyfriend now huh?"

Nat smiled, "Yup and you're my girlfriend."

When they got back to the hotel, they changed into their pajamas and Nat and Rosalina sat on their bed, when Nat's phone rang. It was Alex

'Hey Alex!"

"Hey Nat! I just wanted to call and see how you were, even though I just saw you this morning."

"Were doing great! We went to the Magic Kingdom, and went to this really nice restaurant, and then after we went to a camp fire thing down by the beach."

"Your day was a lot better than mine then."

"Oh did you have a bad or something?"

"No, my day was ok, just not as fun, and you weren't there, so I was bored, but dad took me out to eat with Jesse, and yeah."

"Sounds like fun to me!"

"But yours sounds funner!"

"Whatever, hey Alex guess what!"

"What?!"

"Well I am dating Rosalina!"

"No way!"

"Way!"

"See your day was way better than mine!"

"Hey Nat?" Rosalina asked.

"Yeah Rosie?" He asked.

"When your done can I talk to Alex. I want to tell him something."

"Ok, hold on." He responded.

"Hey Alex Rosalina wants to talk to you."

"Ok."

Nat gave the phone to Rosalina.

"Hey Alex!"

"Hey Rosalina! How's Florida?"

"Good, and warmer than New York right now."

"Yeah its like 20 degrees here."

"Its like 70 here, and its almost 9."  
"Ok, now your bragging."

"Ok, ok, maybe I was, just a little though."

"Its true!"

"I wish you were here, with me and Nat."

"Me too. I have like NOTHING to do. Without out Nat, my life is boring."

"You can always call the guys."

"But do 15 year olds really want to hang out with a 12 year old, probably not."

"Hey your 12 and 3 quarters."

"That made me feel so much better."

"Hey I tried, and plus I'm 17 and I choose to hang out with you, you're a pretty cool kid, you know."

"Thanks."

"Anytime Alex."

"Hey can you Nat back on for me please."

"Yeah sure, hold on a sec."

"Alex wants to talk to you again." Rosalina said giving the phone to Nat.

"Hey Alex, well its getting late buddy, but I'll talk to you in the morning, I swear."

"Fine." He sighed through the phone

"I'm just saying."

"Wow your over 1,000 miles away and you still manage to boss me around."

"It's what I do."

"Whatever."

"Bye Alex, love you bro."

"Right back atcha."

"You ok Nat?" Rosalina asked him.

"Yeah, its just, I miss Alex, and wish he could be here too, sharing the memories, this is the longest I have ever been away from, besides before, he was born, but you know what I mean,"

"Nat it's ok that you miss him, but sometimes you need a break from him too. You cant hold on forever, you have to let go every once in a while."

"Yeah, your right, I guess." Nat said

"Are you going to be ok?" Rosalina responded.

"I wouldn't if you weren't here."

"But I am."

"Then I'm great." Nat said smiling at her.

"Good. I'm not really in any mood to sleep right now, do you want to go out on the balcony with me?"

"Yeah, sounds good, what's more relaxing then late night Florida air?"

"A lot of things."

"Well you know what I meant."

Rosalina laughed. "I always do."

They went out onto the balcony and watched the ocean. It was so peaceful, and quite, after a long day at Disney. Also from being in New York, the city sounds were nothing like New York's, in fact the only sound was the ocean, and a come and going person below, heading to their room for the night.

"Don't you just love how peaceful it is out here?" Rosalina said.

"Yeah, when I go outside on my balcony all I hear is 'TAXI!'" Nat said.

"I know! Its so different here, you know?" Rosalina said.

"I know!" Nat said.

Rosalina laughed.

"So whats the plan for tomorrow?" Nat asked.

"I think that were going to Magic Kingdom then maybe something else, we can decide in the morning." Rosalina said.

"I can't wait to spend more time with my girl!" Nat said pulling her into a hug. They both started laughing.

"But we probably need to go to bed, we've got a long day ahead of us tomorrow." Nat said.

"Yeah, lets go," Rosalina said, and they went back into the room. They turned of the lights and went to bed.

…

The next morning they both woke up, and went downstairs to get some breakfast. When they got back upstairs Rosalina took a shower, and while Nat waited he thought about what to do for the day, he came up with going back to the Magic Kingdom for a few hours, then head over to Hollywood Studios for the rest of the day. When Rosalina got out of the shower, he got up to go tell her what they were going to do.

"Ok so today were going to go to the Magic Kingdom for a few hours, then I think we'll go to Hollywood Studios aka MGM. Sound good?" Nat asked.

"Yeah good call, now go shower," Rosalina said. So Nat went to go take a shower. Rosalina went out to the terrace, and sat down on one of the chairs and watched the ocean. She thought about the rest of the band, and how much she wished they could be here too. Then she had a thought of calling them and saying they should come, but then she thought of how this was just her and Nat's vacation, time away from being famous. But her thought were interrupted by Nat.

"You ready to go?" Nat asked. "Yeah lets go." Rosalina said getting up. Then they headed for the Magic Kingdom.

**Again sorry for the LOOOOONG wait. I totally forgot about this story. **

**Hope everyone likes this story. **

**OK so I am writing this story about a girl named Gale and she meets Alex and they become friends and they go to the same school, and they secretly like each other, then theres this play were they have to kiss. I wanna post it, but im not sure. If you want me too please review and tell me, it would be helpful**

**Btw if you like Nat and Alex and have an Instagram follow me natnalexfan13. **

**Review for me! **

**~Britishgurl13 **


End file.
